


Shenanigans

by AmberBrown



Series: Earning Their Keep [36]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberBrown/pseuds/AmberBrown
Summary: Aramis and d'Artagnan finally get their relationship back to normal.





	Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Lady_Neve asked for some shenanigans...well here they are.
> 
> If you have not read the rest of the stories all you need to know is that Aramis and d'Artagnan are in an established relationship, they had a traumatic event happen that caused thier sex life to suffer, but are ready to move on.

Aramis felt his lover shift slightly, pushing himself closer, audibly sighing. The sigh sounded very content. Aramis felt the same. Content, happy, a little hung over, although nothing he could not handle. The contentedness was glorious. He smiled to himself, he could not help it. He rubbed his thumb over d’Artagnan’s hand, clutching the fingers a little tighter.

‘Thank you,’ d’Artagnan said, his voice muffled by sleep and his position behind Aramis.

‘What for? I should be thanking you,’ replied Aramis. ‘I couldn’t have done it without you…’

D’Artagnan laughed, Aramis smiled. For one perfect moment, all was right with the world.

MMMM

_The night before… ___

__‘Simon managed to land a punch?’_ _

__D’Artagnan nodded at Aramis’ surprise._ _

__‘Actually managed to hit him?’_ _

__D’Artagnan nodded again, grinning at Aramis, whose eyes were still wide at the revelation. Aramis was already coming up with witty things to say to Porthos the next day. Their friend was already embarrassed enough that the cadet had landed a decent punch on his jaw earlier in the day, but that would not stop Aramis from teasing him._ _

__Aramis went back to the bottle of wine he had been opening when d’Artagnan had told him about the incident earlier in the day._ _

__‘I wish I had been there...is he alright?’_ _

__‘Simon or Porthos?’_ _

__Aramis chuckled as he poured the wine._ _

__‘Simon looked mortified...I wondered if he might back away, but he managed to stand his ground. Porthos was, obviously, a bit surprised to have been beaten by a cadet. But Simon is a big lad, he’s taller than any of us and built like a wall. He’s not lanky like some of the other cadets.’_ _

__Aramis handed him his wine, d’Artagnan looked at the expensive glasses. He took a sip of the wine and clearly realised why only the expensive glasses would do. He looked at Aramis who was smiling._ _

__‘I didn’t buy it. Far too expensive for me. Marie gave me three bottles of it earlier. She had it left over from a party-’_ _

__‘Are we celebrating something?’_ _

__‘No, I just like to treat you-’_ _

__‘With wine that you were given by the woman you sleep with to make money to pay for this place?’_ _

__Aramis smirked and gave him a gentle shove towards the couch. D’Artagnan was happy to oblige his lover. Aramis followed him, settling next to him, his arm stretched around his lover's shoulders, pulling him in closer._ _

__D’Artagnan took another sip of the wine, savouring its taste. They did not get to enjoy expensive wine often. The odd stolen glass at the Palace during a ball and the occasional meal at a noble’s house when they were delivering important missives about the only times. To be able to relax with his lover as they enjoyed an expensive wine was unheard of._ _

__They continued to talk about their day. Aramis had been on guard duty at the Palace with Athos whilst d’Artagnan and Porthos were training cadets. The first glass of wine was quickly finished. D’Artagnan disentangled himself from his lover’s arms to grab the bottle and poured them both a second glass each._ _

__As d'Artagnan sat down again, Aramis kissed him before pulling him back into his arms, settling themselves much as they had been before the glasses had needed refilling._ _

__The second glass of wine disappeared whilst they discussed the new cadets and which ones would get their commission and which ones would probably not make it as soldiers._ _

__As Aramis drained his glass and reached out to take d’Artagnan’s he said, ‘I think there is some of this at the Palace. Marie said something about it being a favourite amongst the courtiers. We are drinking what the fine people drink.’_ _

__He grinned as he pulled himself up to stand._ _

__‘Would you have liked to be a noble?’ asked d’Artagnan idly as he leaned forward and pulled off his boots and stockings._ _

__‘How dull,’ said Aramis in reply as he tipped the last of the wine into his glass and turned back._ _

__Aramis handed both glasses to d'Artagnan and proceeded to pull off his own boots and stockings before rejoining him on the couch, swinging his legs up over d’Artagnan’s lap and leaning back._ _

__They looked at each other for a few seconds as they sipped their wine. D’Artagnan had his arms resting on Aramis’ legs, twisting his glass by the stem between his fingers._ _

__‘I think you’d look good in fine noble clothes,’ d’Artagnan concluded._ _

__‘Are you saying what I normally wear doesn’t make me look good?’ asked Aramis as he took a generous swig of wine._ _

__With a chuckle, d’Artagnan replied, ‘I prefer the way you look without what you normally wear.’_ _

__Aramis nodded his agreement and tipped his glass slightly in salute before finishing the contents in one gulp. He put the glass down on the floor and stared at d’Artagnan expectantly. D’Artagnan got the message and quickly finished his own glass, gently placing it on the floor, making sure it was safely out of the way and twisted around to lie next to his lover who wasted no time in pushing his hand through his hair and kissing him._ _

__D’Artagnan stroked his hand down Aramis’ side and found the buttons on his breeches, he popped them open one at a time, pausing between each button, savouring the moment. Aramis twisted to lie on his back as the final button was popped. He managed to tug at d’Artagnan’s shirt, pulling it free. He stopped kissing his lover for a few seconds as he slipped the shirt over d’Artagnan’s head and tossing it onto the floor._ _

__D’Artagnan moved to sit astride him, pulling him up to sit in the process. They went back to kissing for a few seconds before Aramis pulled away a little and started to undo d’Artagnan’s breeches._ _

__He was about to start work on the ties of his lovers’ underclothes when something caught his eye. He turned towards the fire, his eyes widening as he did so._ _

__D’Artagnan’s shirt, which was lying discarded on the old, worn rug had caught fire. The sleeve had landed right at the edge of the hearth. Flames were already licking at the fabric and in danger of catching the rug alight as well. Aramis pushed his lover back firmly. D’Artagnan looked confused at the move, he ended up in a tangle of half-undone clothing at the other end of the couch._ _

__Without thinking, Aramis dived at the burning shirt. Landing heavily he tried to smother the flames with his hands and arms. The flames were not too big. As his wine-addled mind caught up with him he realised what he had done. He was still wearing his own shirt, which was itself now on fire. For what felt like minutes but must have only been seconds Aramis just stared at the flames._ _

__MMMM_ _

__When Aramis had pushed him back d’Artagnan had been confused. It took him a few seconds to realise what was happening. His lover had sprung off the couch and was battling a small fire on the floor. D’Artagnan realised his shirt had caught alight after landing too close to the flames. Now Aramis, who was clearly not thinking sensibly, was trying to pat the flames out with his hands. As he watched, d’Artagnan realised his lover’s own shirt had caught fire._ _

__A moment of clear thought had d’Artagnan scramble off the couch and grab the basin of water they had for washing. He turned on the spot and chucked the contents of the basin at his lover, dowsing the fire._ _

__The now bedraggled Aramis twisted onto his back and stared up at him, his wet hair plastered to his face._ _

__‘Thanks,’ he said before letting his head thud gently back to the floor and letting out a sigh._ _

__D’Artagnan put the basin down and moved across to Aramis who had lifted his right arm up and was busy pushing the charred sleeve up._ _

__‘Is it bad?’_ _

__‘No,’ said Aramis as he inspected the redness of his arm, ‘looks like a few blisters forming though. It’s going to need to be dressed...I think it’s pretty clean after you tried to drown me.’_ _

__D’Artagnan looked at his lover for a few seconds before he realised Aramis was grinning at him. He slapped Aramis’ shoulder as his lover pushed himself up to sit._ _

__‘I suppose,’ said Aramis, ‘this is one way to get me out of my clothes quickly…’_ _

__‘It was all I could think of to do…’ chuckled d’Artagnan as he helped Aramis to pull his ruined and soaked shirt off. ‘Get naked whilst I find a bandage.’_ _

__‘Anything for you,’ replied Aramis as he started to wriggle out of his breeches, struggling a little as they were as damp as his shirt._ _

__D’Artagnan found a bandage and a blanket in Aramis’ bedroom. He returned to find his lover hanging his wet clothes over one of the chairs near the hearth, being careful to make sure they were not close enough to start another fire._ _

__‘You need to be naked as well, I feel terribly vulnerable like this,’ said Aramis as he sat on the couch, leaning back, obviously flaunting himself._ _

__D’Artagnan rolled his eyes and after throwing the bandage at Aramis began to pull his remaining clothes off. Aramis watched him for a few seconds before collecting the wine glasses and going about opening the second bottle._ _

__‘Are you sure we should?’_ _

__‘Absolutely...it will dull the pain.’_ _

__‘I think the pain is already dulled,’ suggested d’Artagnan, with a grin._ _

__He accepted the glass nonetheless when Aramis handed it to him with a smirk. Aramis allowed d’Artagnan to put the blanket around his shoulders before pushing him back over to the couch. He sat next to his lover, Aramis was inspecting his arm again as he sipped at the wine._ _

__‘I’m only just back on full duty after breaking it and now I’ve gone and burnt it.’_ _

__‘You are just unlucky,’ replied d’Artagnan with a mockingly sad expression._ _

__D’Artagnan put his wine down and moved to kneel in front of his lover who was chuckling at the absurdity of the situation and shaking his head. The heat of the fire had quickly dried Aramis, his hair was still damp, but was already starting to spring back into its usual shape._ _

__He gently moved Aramis’ injured arm to a position where he could dress it. The blisters did not look too bad, he doubted Aramis would be left with any permanent scarring. His lover had been lucky._ _

__D’Artagnan was sure the incident would not dampen the rest of their evening, even if it had left one of them soaked._ _

__MMMM_ _

__Aramis watched his lover wind the bandage around his arm for a few seconds, he felt himself waver slightly. He put his wine glass down. They really had drunk a little too much, he decided. Once d'Artagnan had finished with the bandage, Aramis decided they should not drink any more wine...at least not much._ _

__D’Artagnan paused in his ministrations and looked at him, or rather looking slightly to the side of him._ _

__‘Your hair…’_ _

__‘What?’ said Aramis, as he tried to see what his lover had seen._ _

__‘...it's singed.’_ _

__‘What?!’_ _

__Aramis was not amused when d'Artagnan burst out laughing. Swatting his lover's hand away when he tried to feel his hair._ _

__‘It's not bad, just curled up in a couple of places.’_ _

__Aramis was mortified._ _

__‘Where are you going?’ asked d'Artagnan as Aramis escaped his grasp and scrambled up, the blanket falling from his shoulders._ _

__‘To see what state my hair is in... I’ve got a reputation...ladies to entertain…this place doesn’t pay for itself...’_ _

__D'Artagnan was laughing again, almost doubled over, clutching his stomach, his eyes screwed shut._ _

__‘Shut up,’ said Aramis indignantly as he walked away, the bandage on his arm unravelling as he went._ _

__D'Artagnan was right, the damage was minimal. Aramis looked at his reflection in the mirror on the wall of his bedroom. He could still hear his lover giggling in the other room. He stumbled back a couple of steps ending up sat on the edge of the bed. It did not take long for his still chuckling lover to appear before him, a fresh bandage already in his hand._ _

__‘It doesn't bother me,’ d'Artagnan said as he started to wind the fresh bandage over the slightly blistered skin._ _

__Aramis hid a smile, ‘oh I know you're not after me for my looks.’_ _

__‘Good job,’ said d'Artagnan, pausing to cast a critical eye over Aramis’ singed hair._ _

__Aramis smirked as d'Artagnan tried to keep his expression neutral and failed._ _

__Aramis could only contain himself long enough for his lover to tie off the bandage before grabbing him and pulling him close. Their lips met. Aramis pushed his good arm around d'Artagnan's waist and pulled him down on top of him at the same time._ _

__‘Your arm?’ asked d'Artagnan in a moment of concern._ _

__‘I'll live,’ replied Aramis as he ran his fingers through d'Artagnan's hair._ _

__Apparently satisfied that Aramis was fine to continue d'Artagnan went back to kissing him. They managed to shuffle themselves fully onto the bed without breaking off the kiss. Aramis could not help a hum of satisfaction as his cock rubbed against d’Artagnan’s leg sending a pleasant shiver through him._ _

__Deciding that he was going to take charge of proceedings, Aramis pushed d’Artagnan onto his back. Aramis flung his leg over his lover, pinning him to the bed. D’Artagnan was grinning again as Aramis leaned in for another kiss, letting his hand ghost over the younger man’s chest._ _

__‘How many spare shirts have you got?’ asked d'Artagnan as Aramis shifted himself slightly to lay a line of kisses over his collar bone._ _

__Aramis paused, looking up at his lover, ‘you're asking me that now?’_ _

__He watched with amusement as d'Artagnan realised how ridiculously timed the question had been._ _

__‘You're right…carry on.’_ _

__Aramis was happy to follow the order, shifting again to pull d’Artagnan onto his side and pressing himself against him. They continued kissing, Aramis teased d’Artagnan with his tongue, pleased when his lover reciprocated._ _

__D’Artagnan slipped his hand between them causing Aramis to gasp slightly when his cock was touched. D’Artagnan smiled but continued to kiss his now slightly distracted lover. Aramis managed to compose himself enough to move his arm around d’Artagnan and pull him closer._ _

__As d’Artagnan worked Aramis’ cock he lost concentration again, allowing his lover to take temporary charge of the proceedings. D’Artagnan rubbed the tip of Aramis’ cock with his thumb, his lover knew exactly what to do and when. Aramis came with a very satisfied sigh._ _

__D’Artagnan kept hold of him for several seconds as Aramis settled his quickened breathing to something resembling normal. He was not even aware of his lover moving away for a few seconds. When Aramis opened his eyes, he saw d’Artagnan wielding a damp cloth, rubbing it over him, cleaning them both up._ _

__‘It must be your turn now?’ said Aramis when their eyes met._ _

__D’Artagnan grinned before hiccoughing and wavering slightly. He was forced to put his hand out to steady himself on the bed._ _

__‘Unless you don’t think you’re up for it?’ suggested Aramis with mock seriousness._ _

__‘Oh, I’m up for it...well I will be in a moment,’ replied d’Artagnan with a dangerous grin, grabbing Aramis’ hand and directing it to his own cock._ _

__Aramis studied his lover for a few seconds. They had been building up to sex for a few days. Odd moments together, touches and stolen kisses reaffirming their readiness. Somehow Aramis did not feel as apprehensive as he thought he would when they finally reached the right moment. Perhaps the incident with the fire and the extra glass of wine was the impetus they had needed? A distraction to get them to the right moment. There had been no anxiety, no carefully staged preparation. It was raw, it was natural, it was how it was meant to be. They were together, in each other’s arms, the trust implicit._ _

__Now was the right time. The only time._ _

__MMMM_ _

__D’Artagnan allowed his lover to dictate the pace as he worked his cock for a few seconds. Once Aramis was satisfied with his work, d’Artagnan watched a moment of indecision cross his face. Just for a fraction of a second, but it was there and d’Artagnan was determined it would not remain. He reached out and cupped his hand behind Aramis’ head, pulling his lover up slightly as he leaned over, he looked Aramis in the eyes for a few seconds._ _

__Aramis smiled; the moment of hesitance gone. D’Artagnan kissed his lover deeply and with passion. Aramis pushed him to arm’s length._ _

__‘Don’t you go taking charge,’ said Aramis with a grin that made the corners of his eyes crease up._ _

__‘Wouldn’t dream of it, now let go of me so I can find the oil.’_ _

__Aramis did as he was told watching d’Artagnan reach for the oil, which he knew would be under the bed. As d’Artagnan pulled himself back onto the bed and knelt back so that he could pour the oil on his fingers he was a little surprised to find Aramis had turned himself over and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, waiting for his lover._ _

__‘Really...like that?’ asked d’Artagnan, knowing Aramis had been troubled with sex or preparation in that position in the past._ _

__‘Yes, really,’ replied Aramis, ‘fresh start for us, I’m not going to be haunted by what happened. I’m facing it all, right now...except I won’t be facing you.’_ _

__Aramis paused before twisting round to look at him._ _

__‘Fine by me,’ said d’Artagnan to the unasked question._ _

__They had both been adamant that they would take their time to recover and would ensure that each of them was ready for each step of that recovery. Slightly drunk and having had the shock of seeing his lover on fire seemed the perfect time to finally get their lives back to normal._ _

__‘Get on with it then,’ chuckled Aramis as he turned back to rest on his forearms._ _

__Smiling to himself d’Artagnan went to work, easing his finger into Aramis who did not tense up in the slightest. His lover took a couple of deep breaths, relaxing himself. D’Artagnan knew he was good at preparing his lover for sex, Aramis had told him several times. He used every trick he knew to make sure Aramis was both ready and satisfied with his work. He hooked his fingers, smiling at the very positive sounds his actions caused his lover to make. Aramis was clearly enjoying himself he was trying to push himself back to make d’Artagnan push his fingers further into him. Instead, d’Artagnan pulled his fingers out. Aramis made a disappointed noise._ _

__‘Oh shut up,’ admonished d’Artagnan with a playful slap of his lover's arse._ _

__Aramis allowed d’Artagnan to rearrange him as he settled between his legs. His hard cock ready for action. He paused for a couple of seconds sending up a silent prayer that what they were about to do was going to go smoothly._ _

__MMMM_ _

__As d’Artagnan pushed into him Aramis felt a wave of relief wash over him. He had wondered if he might tense up when it came to the actual sex, but he found that in fact, he felt energised and ready for his lover. D’Artagnan had been thorough with his preparation, as he always was, making the first thrust easy._ _

__Aramis knew he would not be able to deal with his own hard cock due to not being able to use, or lean all his weight on, his burnt right arm. D’Artagnan seemed content to deal with all of Aramis’ needs at that moment and had slipped his hand off his hip and reached for his cock. It did not take d’Artagnan much effort to make him come, Aramis was not surprised, he probably could have come from his preparation alone._ _

__He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations as his lover returned his full attention to thrusting into him. D’Artagnan had been quite regular with his thrusts but lost the rhythm as he neared his peak. Both men were breathing hard as d’Artagnan came._ _

__They paused for a few seconds before d’Artagnan pulled out of him. As Aramis got his breathing under control, he looked around to find d’Artagnan looking at him and smiling._ _

__‘I’m so lucky to have you,’ said d’Artagnan. ‘I can’t imagine anyone else taking charge of their own destiny quite as firmly as you just did.’_ _

__‘I think you were the one who was firmly in charge of my destiny just now,’ replied Aramis with a smile of his own._ _

__After a few minutes of settling their breathing, cleaning themselves up and double checking that the fire was not going to cause them any more problems they fell back into the bed. They grabbed each other tightly, entwining their legs as though neither man ever wanted to undo their bond._ _

__They stayed pressed together for several minutes. D’Artagnan had his hand on Aramis face, stroking his cheek with his thumb as they looked at each other, both of them smiling. When it became obvious they could not fall asleep in quite such a contorted position Aramis reluctantly pulled away, straightening up. D’Artagnan pressed himself against his side, draping his arm across his chest._ _

__They were silent for a few minutes before Aramis spoke._ _

__‘You laugh like a girl sometimes,’ he mused._ _

__‘Would you rather I was a girl?’ asked d’Artagnan, a little confused by the unusual comment._ _

__Aramis looked at him, ‘if you were a girl you wouldn’t have been able to do what we just did…’_ _

__Aramis watched d’Artagnan think through what he had said. He noted that his lover looked a little embarrassed. Aramis wondered why._ _

__‘What? Women can’t do what you just did to a man...unless they use…’_ _

__Aramis trailed off. D’Artagnan was positively glowing with embarrassment. He spoke before Aramis could._ _

__‘We’ve never used one. She asked what it was like. She doesn’t want me to have sex with her like...we do, but she was curious what it was like...for you to have...sex...with...me...and I described them to...her…’’_ _

__It was Aramis’ turn to break down with hysterical laughter as his lover awkwardly stumbled through what had probably been something, he had no intention of telling him. A private moment between his lover and Constance, not meant to be repeated._ _

__‘Don’t tell her I said anything.’_ _

__In between gasps for breath Aramis managed to nod, he had tears in his eyes from laughing hard. D’Artagnan had sat up, leaning forward slightly, his head in his hands._ _

__‘I promise I will never say anything,’ said Aramis when he realised how worried his lover was._ _

__He reached up and pulled d’Artagnan back down to lie with him. His lover was still flushed with embarrassment, Aramis made a conscious effort to stop smiling at the exchange, although he filed the conversation away for future use._ _

__‘Was it really alright? You’re not just saying you’re fine for my benefit?’ asked d’Artagnan once he had composed himself._ _

__Aramis allowed himself to smile again, but for very different reasons._ _

__‘Yes, I am really fine. It was a bit like starting again. And it was perfect.’_ _

__The End._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
